Powers Of Fate
by Lady-of-chocolate
Summary: post movie  A new demigod has arrived at camp half blood. Now that Percy and Annabeth aren't together, will he fall for the most powerful child of a god on earth? PERCYxOC, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **This is total movie-verse, since I haven't read the books... the OC is of my own creation, and most of the concepts as well ( such as the crazy powers given to a child of Zeus ). My first Percy Jackson fic, I hope you enjoy. 333

* * *

Percy's head broke the surface of the water with a splash.

" How long?" He asked, swimming to shore and drying his head with a towel.

" Like...an hour." His goat footed friend replied. The two grinned then got up to make their way to Percy's cabin so he could change. The pair passed a white, open sort of palace, with all kinds of strange but beautiful things being carted inside. Percy stopped Grover.

" Who do you suppose that's for?" He asked. The house looked even more luxurious than his own, which was one of the richest dwellings in the camp.

" Dunno...some sort of dignitary maybe?" They continued on their way, but Percy looked over his shoulder at the house. He thought he recognized a vaguely jagged-looking sculpture being wheeled in on a dolly.

" So, did you talk to Annabeth?" Grover asked tentatively. Percy was extremely sensitive about that subject, but this time he seemed only a little troubled by it.

" Yeah...we've decided to see other people." Percy and Annabeth had dated for a while, but found out that they weren't as compatible as they thought they had been. They decided to stay friends. It was dark by the time they reached the bonfire at the centre of the camp, and it was full of demigod teens partying and filling themselves with the delicious food from the buffet table. Grover bade Percy a quick goodbye, heading over to a group of nymphs winking and giggling in a dark copse of trees. Percy sighed, sipping a glass of pomegranate juice. A daughter of Demeter wrinkled her nose at it, passing by quickly. They hated anything that had to do with Hades or their sister's imprisonment. After a few minutes, Percy spied Annabeth making her way towards him. He still got a little stir in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw her dark features and sure-footed stride.

" Hey Perce. Did you hear the news?"

That was Annabeth. Skipping straight to the heavy, never making small talk.

" No...what's going on?" Annabeth chewed pensively on a bit of roasted pork, then swallowed quickly.  
" There's a child of Zeus coming to the camp." She said this in a quiet, almost whisper-like tone. Percy could hear reverence in her voice.

"...So?" He snorted, draining the rest of his juice. Annabeth looked outraged.

"_So?_ Do you even...Percy. Zeus is the king of the gods. He has his pick of all the Goddesses on Olympus! How often do you think he would slum it with a human woman? A child of Zeus only comes to the camp once every ten years or so, and when you're a child of the king of the gods, well, you tend to have a little something extra in your inheritance." Percy started, almost dropping his glass.

"..You can't mean that huge white house is just for some demigod?" He asked incredulously. Just then, he began to hear a whisper. That whisper meant the same thing every time: There was a new kid in town.

* * *

The next morning, Percy got up and like always, walked down to the side of the lake. But this time, even though it was barely light out, there was someone there. Chiron the centaur was speaking to a seated girl who appeared to be wearing nothing but a thin night dress. As he drew closer, she rose in one sinuous movement, and embraced the centaur, shaking as if wracked with tears. Chiron patted her on the back, then drew her away to speak to her face-to-face.

"...understand that Zeus cares for all his children."

Zeus? So this was her...the child of Zeus. Once Percy had drawn close enough, the girl turned towards him, and he could see her clearly for the first time. Her night dress was in the old Greek style, tightening under her breasts then flowing out. Blonde hair tumbled down her back all the way down to her hips, and she fixed him with a pair of dark eyes.

" Percy! I would like you to meet Medea. She's the newest addition to our camp." Percy smiled at her, but she couldn't manage more than a tremble. Her face was tear stained.

" Hi. It's nice to meet you. You're the daughter of Zeus right?" He said genially enough, but Medea's eyes widened, and suddenly she burst into tears, pushing past him and running up the path. Percy realized a disturbance in the grass behind her bare feet, then saw that the grass had died where her footsteps had alighted.

" Hey wait!" Chiron placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

" Let her go. She's had a very hard time of it this past week." Percy looked up at the centaur, registering concern on his features.

" Her guide and protector Rhianne died protecting her from a swarm of beasts sent by Hades to retrieve her. As of now, she is the youngest and most vulnerable heir of Zeus alive. She must be protected." There was a pause, and Percy took a deep breath, exhaling in a gust.

" So that's why she's so sad?" He asked, stripping off his shirt. Chiron looked down then back up at the hill.

" That is part of her sadness. It is also because she can never see her mother again, and because she has just learned the devastating truth of her powerful parentage. She has extraordinary powers Percy...more extraordinary than we could have ever dreamed." He sighed then nodded and made his way towards the camp. Percy shook his head a few times, but couldn't rid the image of her gorgeous, albeit red and tear-ridden face from his mind. Her jumped into the cold water, and allowed himself to sink to the bottom, gripping the roots of his hair.

God he hated life sometimes.

* * *

r & r lovelies, I'll try to put a new chapter up soon. 33 ~Lady Of Chocolate


	2. Chapter 2

**GOD I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH**! Thanks a million to all those who alerted, or reviewed. It seriously helps me write, and it always keeps me motivated. I also want to apologize for not updating sooner, but the file was lost at school and I didn't want to re-write this chapter 'cause I thought it turned out so good...Sorry if Percy seems a little OC at the beginning, but all that attention must have inflated his head just a _little_ bit don't you think?

Anyway, enough about me.

**Cronos**: Yes, let's talk about me.

**Me**: ...*shoves his face in a bucket of water* no.

( blah blah blah disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or grover or anyone else unfortunately, but I do own Medea, her awesome house, and EXTREMELY unfortunately, I also own Cronos. *gag* )

* * *

That night, the bonfire was buzzing. There was a crowd of girls all pressing in on Medea, laughing and asking her questions. The pretty blonde seemed a little frightened but calm.  
" Ladies! Some space please!" A tall brunette boy parted the crowd like the red sea, and grinning winningly at Medea who smiled shyly.  
Percy watched this all happening with some apprehension. For the past two days, he had caught glimpses of her, walking through the camp, always surrounded by the insulation of tons of new friends who were probably all just in it for the power. It had happened to him when he had conquered Luke all those many months ago...but Grover had been there to fend the masses off. Medea had no one to shield her from the buffeting forces. Percy was one of the most powerful people at the camp, and one of the most popular...yet...

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, setting his plate down and walking over to the girl clad in skin-tight leather body armor, with lightning bolt insignias stamped across the breast plate. Her hair was loose though, and it framed her smiling face like a golden mane.  
" Hi. Remember me from the...from before?" Medea stared at him for a moment, then smiled radiantly. Cronos, the taller boy, lost a little of his pomp and he laughed.  
" Hey Percy. You've met Medea before?" Percy didn't miss the jealous note in his voice.  
" Yeah. right after she got here, actually...but she was busy so we didn't really get to talk." He glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't find fault with how he was talking about her like she wasn't there, but she was staring at the fire between them. Suddenly, she looked up.  
" Yes, you were supposed to tour the camp with me. You promised..."  
Cronos only had time to open his mouth before the fire flared up and took the form of a shrieking creature. Whilst all the others were distracted, including him, Percy's arm was grabbed and he was yanked away from the fire. He turned and saw Medea leading him away from the fire beast.  
" Medea! Stop! We need to go back!" He yelled, fighting her grip. She sighed and stamped her foot, sending a roil of earth throwing him forward onto his stomach. Vines snaked around his legs and arms, binding him to the ground. He summoned water to try and obliterate them, but Medea was straddling his chest, clamping a hand over his mouth. He froze at her proximity, and their heads were shielded by a veil of gold as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
" I generated the fire monster. It's gone now,everything's fine." She rolled off him and stood, running a hand through her long golden locks.  
" Wait...you? That was you?" He yelled. She shushed him, glancing around.  
" It was nothing. Trust me." He noticed little dances of blue forked lightning lancing across her neck and chest.  
" But...wow...uh, Medea, could you-" He started, but the vines and foliage were already creeping back, and when he got to his feet to look around, he saw that the landscape was the same as it had been before.  
" I'm sorry, but I was suffocating." She stated in a whisper, turning from him. Percy sighed, leaning against a tree.  
" I know the feeling." He said, watching her as she began to twist her hair up and away from her neck.  
" We kind of met...weirdly. I'm Percy Jackson. My father was Poseidon." He held a hand out.  
" I'm Medea Leonidas. You know who my father is..." She spat the words 'my father', so she sounded seething. Percy scoffed lightly.

" Hey, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but...seriously. None of us are allowed to see our parents. Well, the gods, that is...we're all in the same boat." Medea turned towards Percy and he swore he saw actual flames crackling in her eyes.

" Did your mother love you? Yes, I bet she understood. I bet she always did what was best for you, and accepted you."

She stormed up to him and jabbed him in the chest, leaning in.

" I bet they told you that Poseidon really loved your mother. I bet that everyone understood. Well, my father had a fling with my mother, and left her alone, pregnant with me. Out of sheer pity he provided a comfortable life for us, but we never saw him again. Then, when I developed powers, I only had Rhianne to guide me because my mother ignored them. They caused her too much pain. They reminded her of ZEUS!" She screamed the last word, shouting it into the sky like a curse. A distant rumble of thunder sounded, and she gritted her teeth.

" Do you still think I'm being a whiny brat?" She turned so swiftly that Percy's cheek was shocked violently from an arcing mini-lightning bolt that clung to the ends of her hair.

" Hey, Medea I'm-"

" Medea!" Just as Percy tried to apologize, Cronos came leaping out of the bushes to land, sword drawn, by the blonde. She looked up at him, and Percy recognized a cool, icy calm that he had seen in Annabeth's eyes before. It was one of her scary, yet somehow extremely beautiful expressions.

" I'm okay Cronos...could you walk me back to my cabin?" The brunette seemed to almost stumble over himself, offering his arm, which she took. Percy watched, more than a little aggravated, but he felt something across his cheek.

It was the gentle caress of the wind, seeming to want to soothe the stinging spot caused by her hair.

* * *

**r&r** BAAAHHHH. short. Sorry! I will actually put some effort into updating sooner. this time! :D

MWUHAHAHAHAHA! I leave you with cliffhanger!

sort of.

Now you know about Medea's past, and the poo-face Cronos. Yes you can hate him. I do. Things get_ interesting_ in the next chapter... *eyebrow waggle* ;o

**EDIT::** since I recieved a *ahem* _helpful review on my note, _(RESERVE THE RIGHT TO SMOTHER NASTY FLAMER WITH CHIPOTLE SAUCE)

sorry, I'm dramatic. Btw, I don't like flames, please just don't do it. Constructive criticism is nice, but for those who really care, you know how to write a kind constructive review. C:  
ANNNNYYY WAAAYYY... I'm posting the note here instead. Thanks everyone!

~Lady Of Chocolate

**HEYYYYYYYYYY.**

**So, yeah, I'm adding this right after the new chapter..**

**Chapter names? What do you think? I like the simplicity and mystery of the no chapter names, but I do them for my other story...**

**Feedback luvs! **

**DO you think I should have chapter names, if so, suggestions for existing chapters or future ones!**

**~ Lady of Chocolate**


End file.
